


grey x anatomy <3

by Bbli



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Verse, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bbli/pseuds/Bbli
Kudos: 4





	grey x anatomy <3

grey and anatomy were the perfect alphas- rich, tall and handsome. theyve been best friends since birth because they were neighbors. anatomy was a huge playboy, he was never seen with the same girl two nights in a row. grey, on the other hand, was a serious tall glasses man with perfect grades. he always made fun of anatomy for being so promiscuous. one day, grey's gf texts him "we need to talk." he meets up with her, worried about what she could possibly have to say to him. "im sorry i cant do this anymore," she says, "let's end this." grey was heartbroken and went out to his favorite bar, getting shitfaced drunk. the bartender calls the only number on grey's speedial. anatomy shows up at the bar, out of breath and sweating to pick up the drunk grey. "come on," anatomy says, "i'll take you to my place to get cleaned up." at the house, grey clings onto anatomy, lamenting his sorrows. "SHES NOT WORTH IT, GREY!" anatomy yells and presses his lips against grey's. shocked, grey pushes him away in surprise. "ive always loved you grey, since we were kids" anatomy proclaims. "but-but we're both alphas!!!" grey exclaims. "IT DOESNT MATTER TO ME!" anatomy grabs gray's shirt and rips it in half. anatomy shoves his lips against grey's chest-"s-stop anatomy, that tickles" grey says as a blush blooms across his cheeks. "i cant hold back anymore" anatomy says as he grabs grey by the waist and carries him onto the kitchen counter. slowly, anatomy pulls down the zipper of greys pants, before ripping them off him. his funbuddy pops out of his underwear "kyaaa, don't look at me" grey watches as anatomy suddenly goes to grab something from his fridge. he feels something cold against his butt, and looks down to see an enormous ostrich egg. “N-no! Not there” grey pleads. "we need to stretch you out so you dont get hurt from my member entering you" anatomy smirks as he pushes the egg further in. “KYAAAAA it feels weird >///<” grey covers his face with his hands but anatomy pries them away, “i wanna see your expression while i do this.” “h-hatsukashiyo >///<" grey squeals. "I think that's good enough," anatomy pulls down his own pants and whips out his enormous godlike crazy amazing meatrod. "no way !!! that's not gonna fit in me!!!" gray cries. "sorry gray, I'm at my limit" anatomy pushes himself in and starts THRUSTING. *hnnggh* *fapfap* *fwopfwop* "i-i'm coming !!!" "me too!" a few days later: "anatomy i feel weird, I've been throwing up a lot" "let's go, I'll take you to the hospital" the two of them get to the hospital and grey gets checked out. "I have great news for you guys! Grey is pregnant!" the doctor announces. "p-pregnant?!?! but I'm an alpha, that cant be" gray exclaims. "ah, you must be a lateblooming omega, this is a very rare case" the doctor explains. "I'm gonna be a father!" anatomy cheers while tears of joy stream down grey's face. the two of them get married and have a baby boy and live happily ever after w lots of fucking.


End file.
